The size of transaction cards (e.g., a bank card, such as a credit card or a debit card, etc.) is 85.60 mm×53.98 mm (3⅜ inches×2⅛ inches) and rounded corners, each having a radius of 2.88 mm to 3.48 mm, in conformance with the ISO/IEC 7810 ID-1 standard, as defined by the International Organization for Standardization (ISO). In addition to the defining the acceptable dimensions of a typically transaction card, the ISO/IEC 7810 ID-1 standard also determines various acceptable characteristics of the card. For example, the ISO/IEC 7810 ID-1 standard determines a bending stiffness, flammability, toxicity, chemical resistance, dimensional stability, resistance to deterioration from exposure to heat and light, and durability. The ISO/IEC 1812 standard defines the format in which transaction cards are numbered.
Transaction cards are often formed from plastic, typically polyvinyl chloride (PVC), which is flexible, durable and meets the other requirements of the ISO/IEC 7810ID-1 standard. Metals have also been used to form transaction cards. However, to comply with the ISO/IEC 7810 ID-1 standard—particularly the flexibility Requirements—metal layers are sometimes laminated onto the surfaces of a plastic layer, or core. Transactional cards that include a plastic core laminated with metal layer suffer from several shortcomings. Specifically, the metal layers may delaminate from the plastic core. Solid metals have also been used. Specifically, titanium has been used to form some versions of the American Express Centurion® card.
More ornate transaction card have also been disclosed. For example, some ornate transaction cards include precious metals, gems, rare woods and other precious materials such as ivory, in combination with one another. However, the ornate transaction cards that include assemblies of different pieces are impractical. Additionally, the ornate transaction cards often fail to comply with the flexibility requirements of the ISO/IEC 7810 ID-1 standard due to the manner in which gems are secured to metal.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.